


I'm Yours

by ReaThompson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Discrimination, Drama, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Infidelity, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pining, Slow To Update, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: Eggsy has been pining after his fiancé ever since he first met him at the age of four. He had only seen the man, Harry Hart, once, but it never stopped him from being smitten with him from then on. As he grew older however, he grew restless. He became tired of waiting for the man to appear again, tired of waiting for Harry to make a move on him. When an attractive man called Merlin became interested in him, he decided that he deserved happiness, whether it was given to him or not.When he thought he was finally happy...Harry came back.





	I'm Yours

As a child, he always thought fondly of his engagement to the man called Harry Hart.

Eggsy first met him when he was four, and became smitten with him. Movies and songs always talk about marriage, and how you always find…

_The one._

Yes, that’s it. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on the young Harry Hart. This. This is the man that he will marry. The man who will love him for all eternity. The man who he will have kids with, build a family with.

 

* * *

 

Harry remembered the day he told Michelle the news of her husband’s death. He knew, deep down, what kind of reaction she’d have. Lee was a good man. A young, happily married man who had too good of a heart. A man too good for this world. Harry stood there, letting her scream at him as she wailed in pain. It was his fault. Lee shouldn’t have been the dead one. If Harry could, he’d turn back time.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Harry repeated, his voice covered in both sadness and regret.

“No. No you are not!” She screamed, her eyes brimming with tears.

“I—” Before he could say a word, he heard tiny footsteps making its way into the kitchen.

A pair of bright green eyes stared at them, confusion eminent in them.

The two adults froze. Michelle quickly rubbed away traces of tears on her face, and tried her best to smile at her child. She knelt onto the floor, and kissed his forehead. The young boy lifted his small hands to smoothen out his mother’s hair. He looked at her questioningly. He knew something was wrong, but he just didn’t know what. He brought his mom’s head to rest at his chest as he hugged her.

“I’m alright, sweetie. Go on, I need to talk to our guest here.” Michelle kissed her son’s cheek, and gently pushed him out of the kitchen.

_Omega._

Harry fidgeted. He knew Lee had a son, but he didn’t know anything about him. It was worse enough that he killed his father; things could have been avoided if only he had just moved faster. If only he had taken Lee’s place. He had left an Omega widowed and another fatherless. He just couldn’t walk out of this like nothing happened. True, agents tend to sacrifice their lives for their co-workers, but this is different. Lee used his life to save so many people, including Harry and Merlin’s. Many senior agents tried to console him, but he just can’t shake away the pain. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Lee.

“If you need anything, Mrs. Unwin, I will gladly do it for you.”

Harry hoped that Michelle would take up his offer. Of course, he expected that she would refuse it too, judging on the emotional state of the woman.

“You seen my son?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, not expecting such an odd question. “Yes… why?”

Michelle took a deep breath, then said, “You’d do anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I want you to marry him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I… I beg your pardon?”

“He’s an Omega. I can’t raise him by myself. You know what type of neighbourhood this is. When the neighbours find out about my husband, it’d leave both me and Eggsy vulnerable. I don’t care about what happens to me; I only want Eggsy to be safe. If someone already vouched for him, especially someone of standing, no one will have the guts to hurt him, to take him against his will.”

Harry stared at her in shock. “I… Mrs. Unwin, that would be most unwise. I cannot be the candidate for your son. I am too old for him. Lee’s son deserves better than an old army man.”

Michelle took a step closer to him, “I don’t care. For all I know, the moment my claiming mark and marked scent disappear, I could be attacked and claimed with no one to save me from my fate. However, if its Eggsy… If he has the markings or the family emblem of an Alpha, he’ll be safe. They won’t try to touch him, not without the consent of the Alpha he’s attached to.”

“I apologize, but it is a no from me. I cannot do this to a young child.”

Michelle grabbed Harry's tie, yanking him forward towards her. “I don’t give a fuck ‘bout what you want. He needs protection. My son’s an Omega, can’t you see?” Seeing that Harry had a mortified look on his face, Michelle let go of him. “Harry. You don’t have to mate him now. In fact, you don’t even need to put your mark on him.”

Harry sighed in relief. He cannot bear to sink his teeth down onto a young four-year old’s shoulder. There was no way in hell that would ever happen.

“All I’m asking is for you to give him your emblem.”

Every family has an emblem. An insignia that stated what roots you have and how you came to be. Carrying another family’s emblem would mean that you’re either engaged or married to someone in that household. Most of the time only engaged people wore it, as most prefer to have their claiming marks done on their wedding day instead.

“You don’t even have to marry him. Just make a façade of it. Make it seem to the outsiders and to Eggsy that he really is going to marry you. A show.”

Harry closed his eyes. Giving out one’s family emblem is a huge ordeal. It is not one that can be taken lightly, for it is a tradition that even modern-day society upholds and regards highly. It is one of great importance. It works similar to a claiming mark or a marked scent, but only better, because it places your spouse’s family rank on display. Your reputation is tied directly to the family’s insignia. For example, if there is a rapist in the family… Everyone else holding the same emblem would become scrutinized, isolated. By agreeing to this arrangement, he is putting his reputation and standing on the table. _If Eggsy were to stray into the wrong path…_ He opened his eyes, staring into Michelle’s desperate ones.

“I will do it, Mrs. Unwin.”

  

* * *

 

Many years passed since that fateful day. Eggsy sat at the counter, his mind wondering out the window, into the empty streets outside of it. It's a slow day at the café he works in. 

Ever since he was a child, he’d dream that the handsome Alpha that came when he was four would visit again. The man had a tantalizing scent to him. How he wished he could smell it again. The Alpha, called Harry Hart, would send him gifts once in a while. The Alpha would occasionally leave short letters for him with no return address. In one of them, the man asked if Eggsy would like to pursue further education. The thing is, though he couldn’t answer the man, he believes the man knows his answer. He also knows that the man secretly banks money into his account. True, he found the money useful most of the time, especially since Daisy was born, but frankly, he’d rather not receive it at all.

He wants to be independent.

He wants to be strong.

He doesn’t want to end up like his mother, who got forcibly bitten and claimed a month after his father died. His mother writhed on the floor, begging for the man to stop. But of course, he didn’t. He knotted her, and sank his teeth onto her shoulder.

The reason why Eggsy wasn’t taken then was because of the necklace hanging on his neck. Dean, the rapist, had friends who were into children. They were interested to take him, but when they saw that he was already taken, they stopped. Whenever unwelcome advances were made, he’d flash the emblem at the person’s face. He didn’t really understand why people would instantly back off. Sure, insignias work like rings— people back off when they see that you’re taken. However, it doesn’t really explain why they all did. There must surely be a number or two people who wouldn’t. He did a background check on Harry’s family emblem, only to find out that he came from a family of not only knights, but of wealthy business people and powerful politicians.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a familiar figure walking towards the café. He quickly stood up, and smoothed out his uniform. A bald man walked into the café, his eyes scanning the place, until it found what it was looking for:

_Eggsy._

“The usual, Merlin?”

Eggsy felt hot whenever Merlin ran his eyes over his face, his scent warm and inviting. True, he’s engaged, but a young Omega can dream. After all, his ‘Alpha’ never comes to see him. Hell, he doesn’t even know how the man looks like now. Harry never writes to him romantically, nor has he ever spoke about having a future with him. According to the old staff, Merlin, in the past, only came once a week for coffee. Now, he comes here almost every day, even if it was just for a few minutes. Coincidentally, it’s always during his shift.

“Aye, lad.”

Eggsy always felt tingly whenever he hears Merlin speak. The Alpha had an accent, and he loved it.

“Had a good day today, bruv?”

The Alpha nodded. Merlin works in the IT field. Well, that job is far better than being a suit maker. Harry makes high quality suits for the wealthy, so he has to leave for long business trips all the time. It just wasn’t fair. He wanted to tell his fiancé that if they were to get married, he expected him to make less of these sorts of trips. It wouldn’t be healthy for the pups, and for him.

“Here ya go.” Eggsy passed the man his cup of coffee.

He watched as the Alpha gave him a huge tip as usual. The two stood there, staring at each other.

“So. You got a girlfriend, Merlin?”

Eggsy smiled at Merlin’s calm looking but slightly flustered face. For outsiders, it looked as if Merlin’s facial expression had not changed, but for Eggsy who came from an abusive family, his micro-expressions were clear as day. His abusive family background gave him the innate ability to read a person and dissect their hidden emotions in seconds. Merlin never talked much, let alone show much emotions. However, this is one that he made often, especially when Eggsy’s fingers accidentally grazes his.

“Nae, I don’t.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Nae.”

Eggsy shrugged. He figured Merlin was a man of few words. Though he has known the Alpha for months now, they had few exchanges, with the man answering him in short sentences. Of course, occasionally they would have long talks, only when there was no one else but them. Truth be told, he enjoyed them. It was comfortable, and for once in his life, didn’t feel scrutinised for having the opinions that he had. Merlin had seemingly infinite knowledge. He was intelligent, and could hold a conversation well despite his stoic appearance. Well, apparently today isn’t one of those days. He really was looking forward to having a long, enjoyable talk with him. Eggsy turned away to wipe the counters, when he heard a soft cough coming from behind him.

“What about ye?”

A confused expression formed on his face. When he understood what Merlin was asking, the side of Eggsy’s mouth curled up into a smirk.

“Ye have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?”

Eggsy turned back to face him, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “What? You gunna bring me out on a date if I don’t, bruv?” He winked at him.

“Y—” Merlin caught himself, and stood straight. “It depends.”

 _This is going to be fun_ , Eggsy thought to himself.

“I don’t.”

He deserves the attention that he’s been starved of, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a really slow updater. Please be patient with me, because I post chapters months away from each other. However, I assure you I don't abandon my works. It just takes me months to update them. You are always welcome to comment to ask me to update. Please just don't be angry when you do so.


End file.
